1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode for a power storage device. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a power storage device.
Note that the power storage device indicates all elements and devices which have a function of storing power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of power storage devices such as a lithium-ion secondary battery and a lithium-ion capacitor has been conducted.
In the above electrode for a power storage device, an active material is formed over a surface of a current collector. As the active material, a material to/from which ions functioning as carriers can be adsorbed or desorbed, such as carbon or silicon is used. For example, silicon has large theoretical capacity and an advantage in large capacity of the power storage device. In such an active material, stress is generated due to volume expansion by charging and discharging operation, which causes, for example, separation of an active material layer from a current collector layer; therefore, capacitance characteristics (also referred to as charge-discharge cycle properties) of the power storage device could deteriorate when the charging and discharging operation is repeated. Thus, some techniques for mitigating the effect caused by the volume expansion of the active material have been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).